Tutor
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Death the Kid is your tutor... nothing can go wrong right? Kidx Reader kind of cracky im terribly sorry!


**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**A/N: Hey! So this is on request from **_**Four Dimensional **_**a ReaderxKid fanfiction. Sorry it's not very good and it took me so long to write but I'm currently working two jobs. :S I hope you enjoy all the same. :D**

* * *

"_y/n_… You're doing it wrong."

Staring up at my tutor I sighed. "What am I doing wrong!?" His eyebrow twitched as he fixed his already straight collar. Glaring at me with golden eyes I attempted my best defiant face. "For holding a pistol your form must be perfect, for best stability and accuracy." Straightening up he smiled smugly.

Okay, as much as I admire Death the Kid we have being doing this for five hours and my partner already abandoned me! "Alright Mr. Shinigami, show me how it's done." He visibly paled and I smirked victoriously; he would never wield a single pistol.

Stepping forward I held out the pellet gun we had been using for practice. The weight lifted from my hand and I stared widely as Kid took the gun. Positioning himself in front of the target he spread his legs, knees slightly bent and both arms extended. Cursing softly I noted that he was perfectly symmetrical.

Without even looking at the target he shot four stones, landing in a square. Stepping back he smirked then tapped my mouth shut. "Wow! You're really amazing! How are you so attractive, a god and an amazing meister!?" His eyebrows rose as he chuckled softly. Clamping my mouth shut I grabbed the gun and spun around, hoping my oversized hoody would swallow me whole.

Holding up the gun I mimicked his earlier actions and shot dead center in the target. "Perfect!" My earlier embarrassment gone I spun the pistol around my finger while smiling at my tutor. "Now let's try it with a flip." The gun flew from my finger as I stared. Kid took eight (always eight) steps back. Bouncing on his toes he closed his eyes momentarily before sprinting off. Bending his knees he shot into the air, flipping perfectly and landing in the proper stance. "Now you try."

Swallowing around the lump in my throat I walked to where he started. Taking three deep breaths I ran forward and using all the strength in my legs, sprang into the air. A rush of adrenaline rushed through me as I felt myself complete the turn.

Suddenly an explosion knocked me out of the air. Tumbling out of control I felt arms wrap around me as I collided with the grass. Rolling a few yards away I wound up on my back with a mess of black and white hair in my face. Groaning slightly I shifted under the weight and came nose to nose with Kid. His golden eyes stared down into mine. It reminded me of a wheat field or even a glass of whiskey when the sun hits it just right. "Your eyes are gorgeous." Sucking in my breath I internally swore. The blast must have knocked the sense right out of me. A low chuckle caused me to look up at Kid as he smiled softly.

"IT IS I! BLACK STAR…"

"What the fuck!?"

Jumping up we both stared at the direction of the explosion. Right outside the school gate was a screaming pack of blue spikes. Groaning I face palmed, because really, who else would be proud of nearly blowing themselves up? Kid groaned beside me, clearly thinking the same thing.

"I should probably go help the idiot." I nodded slowly feeling a shiver as he finally let go of me. "Hey Kid!" He turned around again looking rather interested. "I uh…don't usually talk to blunt…" Stopping for a second he processed the information. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as the dirt peeked my interest. "Yeah…and I don't usually wield single pistols…for anyone. Seems we draw things from each other we usually wouldn't." Looking up I just caught Kid wink before walking away.

"I may not be the woman who surpasses god…but I am the woman who fell in love with one."

* * *

**A/N: Hey _Four Dimensional_! I hope you enjoyed this, I know it's not very good but I tried my best! (I even quoted Black Star at the end) So please comment and favourite! Bye meisters and weapons! **

**-Micky**


End file.
